Blindsided
by VerinVerdandi
Summary: A certain someone, reflects on new and unexpected feelings. Might be One-shot.


I don't know when I started to care. Don't know when it happened. But it did; threw me for a loop and my feet still aren't on the ground.

_Nothin' like walking down Avenue A,  
But it' not like any other day,  
'Cause I feel you more than ever now,  
Throwing me off somehow,_

I shouldn't care, shouldn't give a shit one way or the other. I hide the way I feel, so you can't see it in my eyes. But during our fights, it's hard not to think about you.

_Nothin' like a girl with an attitude,  
But take it all away she don't know what to do,  
Now I got you in my fantasy,  
Over and over, humbling me,_

She'll never know how I feel about her; never see the way I stare after she wins the fight. I need to stop this……need to get away.

_You got a way,  
Of finding me,  
Do the math,  
It's meant to be,  
But how can this be good for me,  
If you never know where or when,_

Why am I following her? She could easily detect me from here, but she doesn't. What the? Why is that guy holding her hand? Get away from her, you loser! Seems her dopey sidekick feels the same way. What's he yelling? Mankey? You're on my list, kid...

_I got,  
Blindsided,  
So used to seeing things my own way,  
And I liked it,  
But that just don't mean anything,  
Now I'm blindsided,  
You rocked my world I never saw it coming,  
Got nowhere to hide,  
And it's not fair_

Good, he left her and the sidekick alone in that rundown taco stand. God, why am I still here? I could be in Barbados by now! Soaking up some sun and relaxing without a care in the world. Why can't I just leave?

_Well here's that other side of me,  
Where I sneak into your room and watch you sleep,  
And you bring out the high school in me,  
I can't pay attention,  
Give me detention,  
Living in the moment just kills the time,  
I wanna find you and make you mine,  
My heart's a boom box beating all over town,  
It goes bum bum, bum bum_

It's past midnight and I'm sitting outside her window, just watching her sleep. So peaceful looking, like she has no care in the world. No weight on her shoulder, pressuring her to save the day. If only I could get closer….

_You got a way,  
Of finding me,  
Add it up,  
Can't you see,  
If this is your way of getting through to me,  
You're tripping me up again_

I quietly slip into her room, easing myself onto the floor. I slink over to her bed, careful not to make a sound. Looking at her face I see a small smile on her face. She must be having a nice dream.

_I got,  
Blindsided,  
So used to seeing things my own way,  
And I liked it,  
But that just don't mean anything,  
Now I'm blindsided,  
You rocked my world I never saw it coming,  
Got nowhere to hide,  
And it's not fair_

Gently I brush a piece of loose hair from her cheek, back to its spot among the other strands. She murmurs as I run my hand lightly over her jaw line and she shifts onto her back. I smile softly down at her.

_I don't know what's come over me,  
'Cause I feel so differently,_

"So maybe I do care about you Kim," I move away from her, "But don't expect me to go all soft and mushy on you during our fights."

_You got a way,  
Of finding me,  
Do the math,  
It's meant to be,  
If this is your way of getting through to me,  
Well you're tripping me out again_

I move back towards the open window, intent on leaving as soon as possible. But a noise stops me. It sounded like a rustle of sheets. I turn around and look towards the bed. And there she was, sitting there on the edge facing me. A look of sleepiness and confusion on her face.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" she asks me, getting ready to stand up.

_I got,  
Blindsided,  
So used to seeing things my own way,  
And I liked it,  
But that just don't mean anything,  
Now I'm blindsided,  
You rocked my world I never saw it coming,  
Got nowhere to hide,_

I move in front of her and gently push her back onto the bed and under the covers. I place a finger over her lips to keep the questions at bay. She looks confused as to why I'm there. Funny, so am I. Shaking my head, I smiled at her, leaning down close. Mere inches away from her face.

And I softly gave her a kiss.

Pulling away she stares at me, eyes wide, so many emotions running past her eyes that I could barely tell what they were. I stand back up and move to the window, quietly leaping out into the silence of the night.

_There's no point in askin' why,  
'Cause baby you're makin' me high,  
Blindsided,  
You rocked my world and I never saw it coming,  
Got nowhere to hide,  
And I like it_

Kim laid back down in her bed, closing her eyes and placing a finger to her lips. She smiled as she drifted off into sleep, with a tiny voice whispering through her mind.

"So maybe I do care about you Kim"

* * *

Disclaimer: Kim Possible (c) Disney. Blindsided - Lucy Woodward.

I might continue this, it just depends on certain things.


End file.
